


Anniversary, of Sorts

by paynesgrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-16
Updated: 2006-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: “So ...you expect me to laugh and smile at this?” Hermione huffed. Ron laughed out loud, and then shrugged his shoulders. He looked down at the gift approvingly.





	Anniversary, of Sorts

Hermione did not appreciate her gift.

She snorted, and stuck her nose into the air. She heard Ron snigger behind her. Harry proceeded to look away, but carried a lazy grin on his face.

“So ... you expect me to laugh and smile at this?” Hermione huffed. Ron laughed out loud, and then shrugged his shoulders. He looked down at the gift approvingly. It was a good idea, and he was quite proud of it. Most girls would think it was funny, knowing it came from him. He was a Weasley after all, and his humor was second to his infamous brothers, if not just as respected.

“Come on, Hermione,” he came over to her and embraced her from behind. Harry looked over at them, noticed Ron’s affection, and then rolled his eyes. He only hoped this joke would not land Ron in the dog house again. His friends were cute together, but sometimes they were so bloody thick he couldn’t believe they’d been together this long.

Ron gave Hermione an affectionate squeeze around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and rubbed his cheek to hers. “It’s only meant to be fun. It’s sort of an anniversary, you know, for the time you unleashed all you jealous rage onto me. I’m just giving you this because it was around the time I started to realize how I really felt about you.” He gave her a sly grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Anniversary? Yes, a _sarcastic_ anniversary, no doubt.” She was about to say something else, something really nasty, but when she looked at him, she saw him make a puppy face at her and refrained. She sighed heavily. Well, there was no way she could say something mean after he made a cute face like that!

“ _Honestly_ , Ronald,” she quipped, looking away from his face and blushing. Ron always seemed quite frisky when she said his name like that, and Harry caught Ron give her bottom a squeeze. She pursed her lips in mild embarrassment. Continuing to glare at the offensive present, she finally sighed and then picked up the cage looking inside.

“So, what are you going to name him?” Ron asked.

Hermione pouted as she inspected the gag gift. The ‘present’ inside cocked its head at her, staring back.

“Um…how about Won-Won?” Hermione smirked. She felt Ron’s hold on her slack. He appeared slightly insulted. Hermione looked away, exceedingly satisfied with his reaction. “Yes, I like that. Don’t you, Won-Won?”

Her new pet canary chirped in agreement.


End file.
